1. Field
Embodiments of the invention pertain to scanning fiber devices. In particular, embodiments of the invention pertain to reducing image distortion in scanning fiber devices by changing setpoint temperatures for the scanning fiber devices based at least in part on changes in intensity of light transmitted through the scanning fiber devices.
2. Background Information
Scanning fiber devices are well known in the arts. The scanning fiber device may include a single, cantilevered optical fiber that may be vibrated and scanned in one or two dimensions in a scan pattern to acquire an image of a target area.
In acquiring an image of the target area, the scanning fiber device may scan an illumination spot through an optional lens system and over the target area in the scan pattern. Backscattered light may be captured, for example by a photosensor, in time series.
In acquiring the image, it is generally desirable to accurately know the position of the optical fiber for each and every point of the scan. Positional inaccuracy may tend to result in distortion of the image acquired.